Paul Did What?
by TexGleek15
Summary: Bella went to confront Jacob and gets a surprise instead Paul/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight**

Bella was heading to the Rez to confront Jacob, he had ignored her for two weeks and she doesn't know why. She pulled her truck up to the Black's house just as Billy wheeled himself out.

"He isn't here Bella."

"Bull Billy. I know he is here."

She walked past him and into the house, into Jacob's room to see him sleeping on his bed. She was angry, no she was fuming, she had been worried sick about him and here he is asleep. She looked up when movement caught her eye, it was Sam Uley and his little gang. She stormed out of the house and up to the four boys.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Why what did he tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing he tells me nothing because of you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Lahote."

"Watch it Swan."

"Make me."

"Paul don't, Bella back up."

At that moment Paul started to shake and Bella started to back up slowly.

"What's happening?"

"Bella back up, Paul in the forest now!"

Bella looked at him fearfully, and Paul looked at her like she just told him that she lied to him. When their eyes met something magical happened, it wasn't gravity that held him to the Earth anymore it was her, she was his everything.

She was his imprint.

Paul looked at his imprint and couldn't help but think why him, why did he have to imprint on the leech lover, he didn't even want to imprint. He smiled down at her and kneeled down to help her up.

"Hey I'm sorry about that I really have to control my temper."

"I-it's f-fine."

He helped her up and Bella looked behind him and saw that the other three are looking shocked at what just happened. Bella started to giggle at their faces and when Paul turned around and saw what she was giggling at he started to laugh, which set her off even more and she started to laugh harder.

Finally they stopped laughing and looked at each other and ended up blushing at their close proximity.

"Oh uh I'm Paul by the way."

"I know I'm Bella."

"I know also."

"Ok how about Bella you come to my house and meet my fiancée Emily, there is something that you gotta know."

"Ok Sam, why not I got nothing else to do. Can someone drive me there?"

"Sure. I'll drive."

"Ok thanks Paul."

"No problem."

The four boys and Bella walked back to her truck and got in with Bella and Paul in the cab and the other three in the bed. Throughout the drive Paul kept Bella laughing, and talking. When they arrived at Sam's they entered the door but not before Paul told Bella not to stare at Emily because it annoyed Sam.

When they entered the house Bella saw a woman with her back turned cooking in the kitchen. When she turned around, Bella saw that she had some scars on her face.

"Oh who is this?"

"Bella Swan."

"Hi I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you."

She put the muffins that she made on the table and had to swat away a few hands.

"Hey ladies first. Would you like one Bella?"

"Yes please."

"Here Bells."

"Thanks Paul."

"Alright now leave some for your brother."

"Fine mom."

"Shut up you three."

Bella smiled and sat down next to Paul and listened to the banter that went on between them. About fifteen minutes later the door opened and in walked Jacob. He took one look at Bella then turned to Sam.

"What's she doing here?"

"She needs to know."

"No why does she need to know."

"I wasn't talking to you Jake. I was talking to Paul."

"What?"

Paul looked nervously at Bella, he stood up and put his hand towards her. Silently offering it to her, to pull her up. She took it and let him lead her outside.

"What's up Paul?"

"Bella there is something I need to tell you."

"Alright go ahead."

"You know the legends of our tribe?"

"Yeah I heard them with Jacob from Billy. Why?"

"Well the legends are true, about the wolves and everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even the one about imprinting."

"Ok? Why are you - wait are you saying that you imprinted on me?"

"Yes, please don't freak out."

"I'm not, just tell me what does being an imprint mean?"

"It means that you are my everything and it's no longer gravity holding me to Earth but you. I can be whatever you need me to be a friend, brother, lover."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok I accept this but right now can we be friends?"

"Anything you want."

"Alright come on let's go back in."

"Ok."

They headed back in and were shocked at what they found, a very angry Sam and Jacob.

**Done don't forget to review and tell me what you think please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so y'all really like this story which I'm glad about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_They headed back in and were shocked at what they found, a very angry Sam and Jacob._

Sam and Jacob were glaring at each other with the others staring at them. They didn't notice the young people standing there in the doorway. All of a sudden Jake started yelling at Sam.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IMPRINTED ON HER, SHE IS MINE!"

"NO SHE ISN'T! SHE NEVER WAS! SHE IS NOT AN OBJECT ANYWAY SHE IS A HUMAN BEING! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! ANYWAY SHE IS PAUL'S IMPRINT IF SHE ACCEPTS IT SO GET OVER IT!"

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Paul and Bella.

"Ok one, Jacob I was never yours, I'm my own person I don't belong to anyone. Secondly I have accepted the imprint and right now we are friends, and lastly you have no right to be over protective or whatever, you ignored me for two weeks, so I don't want to hear it Jacob Black! Also thank you Sam for what you said."

"Your welcome Bella."

"Anyway I'm going to take her home, because it's getting late."

"Ok bye guys. Oh wait Bella here take some muffins for you and your dad."

"Alright thanks Emily."

"No problem Bella make sure to come back ok?"

"Alright."

They walked out of the house and went to her truck. On the way home they were talking and laughing about everything and nothing. When they pulled up to the Swan household neither wanted the car ride to end. Charlie was just getting home from his shift, he waved at Paul as Bella got out of the truck with Paul.

"Hey kids."

"Hi dad, this is Paul. Paul this is my dad."

"Hi Chief Swan."

"Hello Paul, how do you know Bella?"

"We're friends sir."

"Alright, well do you want to come in and join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

They enter the house and Bella puts the plate of goodies on the kitchen table and joins the boys in the livingroom. The three of them watch TV and talk till Bella had to go and prepare dinner, with Paul's help of course. After dinner was over and everyone was sitting at the table eating, Charlie started the real questions.

"So Paul how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Ok so that makes you a junior right?"

"Senior actually I have a late birthday."

"Ah ok."

"Yes sir."

"So how long have you lived on the reservation?"

"My whole life."

"Alright and you live with...?"

"My mom, I don't know my dad."

"I'm sorry son."

"It's alright sir, I'm used to it."

For the rest of dinner the three of them just talked and Charlie got to know Paul a bit better. The more he got to know him the more he liked him. He thought that Paul would be a good thing for Bella. He hadn't seen her laugh and smile like this in months, no years.

At the end of dinner Paul stayed for a bit longer just talking to the Charlie and helping Bella wash the dishes. During the middle of washing the dishes an all out bubble war started between Paul and Bella. When that was cleaned up it was time for Paul to go, Bella decided to drive him home since it was dark.

All the way to Paul's house they were talking and laughing just like earlier. Bella dropped off Paul and drove back home, when she arrived home she went in the house and up to her room, she did her nightly routine and laid down. She soon fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting beyond belief, since she was going to school and Paul would probably be texting her throughout the day.

**That's it thanks you guys for the all of the story favoriting and following and reviewing I guess you like this story. Don't for to review please so I know what you guys want to read. I love my readers and thanks for all the positive feedback on all of my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys here is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did there would be no rivalry between the Cullens and Pack**

Bella woke up the next morning to a text from Paul telling her that he hoped she had a good day and that he would see her after school. She smiled as sat up and stretched, then stood up and went to her closet to see what she wanted to wear that day for school. When she had picked an outfit for the day she went to go and shower, then changed into her clothes and did her make-up, when she was finished she went back into her room and put on her shoes, a pair of black hightop converse.

She went downstairs to have some breakfast, she found Charlie sitting down at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, so Paul seemed nice last night."

"Daddddd."

"Now, don't whine it what is expected of a dad."

"I know. But yeah he is."

"So you two are friends?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Alright, get going."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

Bella walked out of the house and to her truck while texting Paul telling him good morning and that she was heading to school, she got into her truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school. When she arrived in the parking lot and got out of her car people looked at her funny to see that she was actually not acting like a zombie.

She walked up to her friends and smiled as Angela turned to and smiled and acknowledged her. The others smiled as well and told her hi, then included her in the conversation. The bell went and it was time for first period, she spent the day smiling and laughing with her friends, while texting Paul. All of her friends were curious about what brought on this change, Jessica and Angela thought it was a boy and for that they were grateful it meant that she was getting over Edward and the Cullens.

At the end of the day Bella couldn't wait to see Paul, even if it had only been a day since they last saw each other she missed him, like crazy. When the bell rang, she was the first one out the door and down the hallway, towards her locker to grab her stuff from it, to take home.

When she exited the school she saw a bunch of people staring at something and when she saw what they were staring at, she saw Paul leaning up against her truck. She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him, while telling him hello. She pulled back and smiled at him, while he smiled back and grabbed her bag, put it in the truck and helped her into the passenger side and held his hand out for the keys. When she put them in his hand he shut her door and walked around and got in the driver's seat, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot heading who knows where.

They talked and laughed throughout the ride, Bella wasn't even looking at where they were going, knowing that Paul would never put her in danger. When they pulled up outside of Sam and Emily's she wasn't surprised. They entered the house to be met with cries of hello and acknowledgement, she smiled and hugged Emily hello, then turned to the others that she didn't know.

"Oh Bella, sorry I forgot to introduce you to the pack yesterday, with everything going on."

"It's fine Paul, yesterday was eventful."

"Anyway, of course that's Sam the Alpha, and his imprint/fiancée Emily, then there is Jared Cameron his imprint/girlfriend Kim, next is Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah, who is the only female wolf, then you have Embry Call, Quil Atera, whose imprint is Claire, who is a toddler by the way,"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, anyway, then we have Jacob, and the two newest ones Collin and Brady. Guys this is Bella, who is my imprint."

"Hi Bella, I'm Kim like Paul just said."

"Hi Kim."

"So you and Paul huh?"

"Oh no we are just friends right now."

"Ah ok Jared and I were the same, that didn't last long."

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon with the pack, doing her homework and just talking, getting along with all except Jacob who she was still mad at. She saw Seth, Collin, and Brady as little brothers, while she saw the others, besides Leah as older brothers and Leah like an older sister. She also considered Kim and Emily as older sisters, they had made plans to spend the day together on Saturday, either on the rez or in Forks.

By the time she finally arrived home it was after her curfew, Charlie was sitting in the livingroom when she entered the house.

"I am so sorry for being late I was with Paul and some friends, I lost track of time."

"It's fine Bells it's good that you are getting out and spending time with friends, were you on the rez?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I called Billy and he said that he hadn't seen you."

"Oh I was at Sam Uley's place."

"Really?"

"Yeah he is a friend of Paul's, besides I get along with his fiancée."

"Alright goodnight Bells, see you in the morning."

"Night dad."

Charlie went upstairs and Bella followed him when she entered her room and started to get ready for bed she couldn't help but think about how her life has changed since she has come to Forks, first meeting and dating a vampire now she is the imprint of a shape shifting teenage boy, who becomes a wolf. She used to think and ask why her life couldn't be normal, now she doesn't want it to be normal. As she was lying down her phone buzzed with a text from Paul telling her goodnight, she also received one from Emily and Kim telling her that they couldn't wait to spend Saturday with her and asking if she minded if they went into Port Angles. She replied telling Paul goodnight, and to Emily and Kim that she didn't care if they went. She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face and a thought on her mind.

_I am falling in love with Paul _

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please I would greatly appreciate it thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys glad you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

When Bella woke up on Saturday, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered that she was going to go hang out with Kim and Emily. She sat up, stretched, stood up, and went on to do her morning routine. She heard her phone beep, signaling that she had a text. She looked and saw that she had two, one from Paul telling her good morning and that he would see her later, after she was done with hanging out with the two girls, and one from Emily saying that her and Kim would be there to pick her up in about half an hour.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and started to prepare her breakfast. She decided to make herself and Charlie some eggs, bacon, toast, she decided to make coffee as well. While she was starting the eggs, Charlie came down the stairs, in his uniform. He sat down at the table, after he got a cup of coffee. A few minutes later Bella set the food on the table and sat down after getting her coffee.

"What are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with a couple of friends."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Yeah, Emily and Kim."

"Who?"

"They live on the rez Emily is Sam's fiancé."

"Alright."

A few minutes later they hear a car horn outside go off. Bella put her dish in the sink and left the house after saying good-bye to Charlie and grabbing her bag. When she got in to the car, she saw that Emily was in the passenger seat and that Kim was driving. They smiled at her and greeted her warmly.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Emily, Kim. Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's do this."

"Ok where are we going?"

"I figured you would need a day off from the boys so we are going to Port Angles."

"Alright."

When they arrived in town they stopped in front of a book store first.

"We figured you would want to go to a book store. Besides there is a couple of books that we want."

"Alright."

They head into the store and spilt up each going into different sections, Kim to the mystery section, Emily into the romance section, and Bella into the folk-lore section. All of them are looking and talking with each other and laughing. When they find the books that they want and check out they are still talking and laughing.

"Now where?"

"How about the mall?"

"Sure."

They got back into the car and drove over to the mall. They parked, got out, and went towards the entrance of the mall. They went into JcPenny and looked around, laughing and just hanging out. They spent the day at the mall, with a few minutes to talk to the boys so that they don't get to worried about them. By the end of the day each girl had bought a lot of things. Emily had gotten two books, three skirts, five pairs of skinny jeans, and six shirts, Kim had gotten one book, three pairs of shoes, four skirts, ten shirts, two pairs of skinny jeans, and thee tank tops, lastly Bella had gotten three books, one skirt, six shirts, three pairs of skinny jeans, three pairs of shoes, and four tank tops.

When they arrived back at Emily and Sam's house on the rez it was four in the afternoon, they left at eight that morning! They removed all of their bags from the car, with Kim putting hers in Jared's truck and Bella putting hers in Paul's truck. When they went in they saw that the pack was there sitting in the kitchen. They looked up when the three girls entered the house carrying Emily's bags. Sam stood up and took all the bags, taking them into what Bella guessed was the bedroom. Kim made a b-line for Jared and sat on his lap with Bella going and sitting next to Paul.

"Did you girls have fun?"

"You could say that."

They were exchanging secret smiles while Emily said that. The others looked kinda scared when they saw those smiles. They continued on talking for the rest of the afternoon, with the three girls kicking the pack out when it was time to start cooking dinner. They were laughing and talking while they were making it too, which scared the pack even more. They knew that separately the girls were ok, Emily and Kim were a bit scary but all three together was terrifying.

They were eating dinner when Embry finally gained the courage to ask the girls what they bought.

"So girls, what did you get?"

"Many different things."

"Where did you go?"

"A book store, and the mall."_ and someplace else but you don't need to know that_

"What did you get at the mall?"

"Just some shoes and clothes. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because we are scared that you girls got something that could be used to hurt us or something."

"Embry you are big wolves, we can't hurt you."

"Oh, yeah we forgot about that."

The three girls just rolled their eyes and laughed at the pack. Only they could forget that they were gigantic wolves who were basically indestructible. They continued on eating the food that the three women made, just laughing and talking.

Paul drove Bella home later that night and helped her bring in her bags. He put them in her room for her, when he came back downstairs she was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water, she turned around when he entered.

"Do you want something?"

"A hug."

"Come here then."

Paul and Bella were both smiling when Paul walked across the room and hugged her. Both of them thinking that this is how it is supposed to be. Though the next thought that crossed Bella's mind was _what if he leaves me like THEY did?_, she pushed Paul away at that thought.

"Is everything ok Bells?"

"Yeah it's just late and you have to get going if you're going to make it to patrol on time."

"Sam knows that I might be a little late since I'm with you."

"Still don't want him to be mad at you do we."

"I guess not."

Paul left shortly after completely confused about what just happened. Meanwhile Bella went upstairs to her room, laid down on her bed and started to cry. She cried herself to sleep.

**That's it guys so Bella is having doubts. Will she get over them? Will Paul find out what's wrong? Will Bella believe that Paul won't leave? Will she tell Paul that she loves him? Will the boys find out about the secret store? What did the girls buy? Will I ever update again? Who knows, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I got busy with NaNoWriMo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

When Bella woke up the next morning and looked into the mirror, her eyes were red and she didn't want to get up today. She heard her phone go off, when she looked at it, she saw that it was a text from Paul asking if she was coming to the rez today. She put her phone down and went back to bed.

Throughout the entire day she barely moved from her bed, and ignored all texts and calls from anyone on the rez, including the girls and Jake. She even ignored them when the came to the house. The entire pack was confused about why she was ignoring them and they were hurt, though no more than Paul.

Finally towards the end of the morning Jake had enough, he ran over to the Swan residence and used the extra key that was hidden on top of the door frame. He entered the house and walked up the stairs to her room where he found her laying down in her bed staring at the wall.

"Bella why have you been ignoring us?"

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were dead."

"What?"

"You have ignored us all the entire morning."

"Sorry."

Jacob sat down on her bed next to her.

"Bells what's up with you? Yesterday you were laughing and hanging out, then last night you act all weird with Paul and this morning you are ignoring us."

"I just need some space, is all."

"I don't believe that, I think I know what is going on. You did this right after _they_ left. You don't have to push us away. We aren't going to leave."

"That's what they all say."

"Here I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow come down to the rez, to Sam and Emily's by eleven, or else I will come and drag you there. I'll see you tomorrow Bells, just know that you are hurting Paul by ignoring him."

"I don't want that, can you tell him that I'm sorry."

"Sure."

He sighed and stood up, before he left he leaned over Bella and kissed her on the forehead. He left the room and walked down the stairs and out the door. He wolfed up at the edge of the forest and ran all the way back to the rez. When he reached the forest line he de-wolfed and walked back into Sam and Emily's house. He saw that the pack and the girls were in the living room, they looked up at him when he walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jake, what did Bella say?"

"Calm down Paul."

"I am calm, I'm just curious."

"She's pulling away."

"Why?"

"She thinks that we are going to leave her like _they_ did."

"That's not going to happen!"

"Paul! We know this, but she doesn't! They promised that they wouldn't leave her and look at what they did."

Jake finished yelling at him and tried to contain his anger, he wasn't angry at Paul, but at the Cullens for leaving Bella.

"We aren't them."

"True, but she doesn't know that. Guys listen, she cared for them and they left, she cares for us. She loved them and she let them in, then they left. She is afraid that we will do that to her as well. We have to show her that she has nothing to worry about, that we will never leave."

"How do we show her that?"

"Simple, we prove it everyday and tomorrow she is coming over by eleven and we will be spending the entire day here, hanging out and just showing her that we love her. Understood?"

"Understood, Jake how does she look?"

"She looks fine Paul."

"Really?"

"Really Paul, so what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I know we could go to the beach and just hang out there and then maybe have a bonfire."

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to say this Paul maybe you should tell her how you feel. She loves you, a blind man could tell that she loves you. Also she wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for hurting you."

"Really? She loves me?"

"Yes she does, I know my best friend and the chick is in love with you."

"Alright I'll tell her."

"Good for you Paul."

"Alright, Jake, you and Seth go talk to your dad and tell him the game plan, Sam and Jared go get supplies for tomorrow, Paul you go prepare what you are going to tell Bella tomorrow. The rest of you go help Sam and Jared. Kim, Leah and I will do the cooking and baking. Alright?"

The entire pack answered Emily at the same time, creeping her out a bit.

"Alright."

They all stood where they were none moving, it was starting to annoy Emily.

"Well don't just stand there. Go!"

After she said that they all scrambled and left the house, leaving the three girls to roll their eyes and head into the kitchen to prepare the food for the next day.

The boys returned a few hours later and then kicked out of the house again and told to go be wolves or something. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and going cliff diving, while the girls baked. By the time the girls allowed the boys back in the house it was already about six in the evening! They all went to their respective houses and went to bed, all thinking that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, hope you guys like the chapter. What will happen tomorrow? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the sixth chapter. I'm really glad that y'all like this story. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella woke up the next morning dreading about having to go to the rez. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock, nine a.m., she stood up and stretched before heading to the bathroom for a shower. When she emerged about ten minutes later she was dressed and ready for the rez. She re-entered her room and started to pack a bag for her day. When she was finished it was ten thirty, she walked downstairs and out the door to her rust bucket. She hopped in and started to drive to the rez, when she arrived at Sam and Emily's house she saw Jacob sitting on the porch.

He stood up and smiled and came over to her car door to help her out. When she was out of her truck he brought her in for a hug before leading her inside, where she spotted Kim and Emily in the kitchen cooking. He lead her over to the couch and had her sit down. He sat down across from her and leaned forward, looking her in the eye.

"Alright Bella, this day is going to be us hanging out and convincing you that we aren't going to leave you. First you are going to have lunch with the girls, then come down to First beach to have a bonfire and hang out."

"A bonfire in the middle of the day?"

"Actually it's going to be in the evening but we are hanging out at the beach the entire afternoon. Also Paul has something he wants to tell you."

"Alright."

"Good, now I'm going to go and see if they haven't killed each other yet, you stay here and mingle with the girls."

Bella nodded and tried to stifle her giggle at Jacob's words, but he still caught it and smiled slightly. He walked out the door and started to run towards the beach. Bella stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see that Kim and Emily were still cooking. She sat down at the kitchen table and watched, silently, while they cooked. Suddenly Bella spoke up, tired of the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Both girls stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the brunette.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because Emily, I pulled away and hurt you guys."

Both girls walked over to the younger girl and pulled her up and into a hug.

"It's alright sweetie, it's a natural instinct, just know that we will never abandon you."

"I know, now. After all Jacob did put a lot of work into getting me to come today."

"Yes he did."

"So Kim, Emily how do you feel about pulling a prank on the others?"

"What did you have in mind Bells?"

"I was thinking that we use our secret purchase."

"Yes, ok, I put it in my closet. Go upstairs into the master bedroom and the closet is close to the door. You'll find it on the top shelf under the Nike shoe box."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Bella headed upstairs and followed Emily's instructions finding it right where she said it would be. When she return to the kitchen she placed the box on the kitchen table and started to open it. The other two girls joined her at the table and when the box was open they looked inside and began to smile. They knew exactly what to do with this. Their secret weapon. **(Any thoughts about what it is?)**

About an hour later the three girls walked down to the beach, with Bella being silent in case one of the wolves heard. When they reached the beach Bella saw the entire pack sitting on the sand just waiting. When they saw her they jumped up and came over to greet her. They all took turns one by one to hug her and tell her hello. When the last wolf was sitting back down Bella noticed that one was missing, Paul. Jacob seeing her looking decided to say something.

"He went somewhere, all he said is that he'll be back."

"Ok."

Bella sat down in the sand and listened as the others talked and laughed. They all tried to get her to join the conversation but she politely declined. A little while later Paul showed up and walked over to Bella asking if she would like to take a walk with him, she accepted. Before she left she sent a wink to Kim and Emily, letting them to know get their secret weapon ready. She followed Paul for a bit before he slowed down and started to walk next to her. A way down the beach he stopped and turned towards the brunette beauty. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella I wanted to say that I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so straight forward the other night."

Before he could utter another sentence Bella stopped him.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry, I pulled away and I hurt you."

"No, you don't need to say sorry. It was a natural response. Now I do want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Bella, I love you."

"What?"

Bella couldn't believe it, he loved her. HE LOVED HER!

"I love you Bella."

"Oh Paul I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Paul hugged her swinging around making Bella laugh. When he put her down, he looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He stopped a few centimeters from her face and flicked his eyes up to hers asking for permission, in response she closed the gap between them. When they pulled up for air both were smiling. Paul grabbed her hand and lead her back towards the others. Before they reached them though Bella whispered in Paul's ear a question.

"So are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am."

Bella smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. When they reached the others she detached herself and headed over to Emily and Kim. When she sat down they handed her something, she looked out to the others and noticed that they were all distracted. Kim stood up and walked over to Jared, asking for the truck keys so she could get her purse out of the truck. He handed her the keys and she walked over to the truck, with Emily in tow. When they were in the truck, Bella stood up and started to walk towards the truck. When she was closer she turned to the others and got the weapon ready.

"Hey guys."

They all turned to look at her and saw that she had something in her hand. Paul was brave enough to ask what it was.

"Bella what is that?"

"This my dear is a bazooka, filled with freezing water so here you go."

She hit the spray button and the pack was drenched, as they stayed where they were in shock, Bella ran. When she reached the truck the three girls drove away, laughing the entire time. After five mintues they started to come out of their shock, they looked around and couldn't see the girls anywhere, then Jared noticed something else.

"Hey my trucks gone."

"Really?"

"Yes Sam really."

"Well we know what they left in, now we have to figure out where they went."

"Maybe Sam and Emily's place?"

"No that would be too obvious. Maybe the Swan house?"

"Again too obvious."

They brainstormed ideas about where the girls could be till Paul recieved a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul."

"Bella, where are you three?"

"Well that's for us to know, and you to figure out. Now we will give you a few hints. Here is the first one, go to the place we first met. There you will find your next clue. Bye babe."

Bella hung up and Paul was confused for a bit.

"What did she mean the place you first met?"

"I don't know Se- of course!"

"What?"

"The place we first met, the place I imprinted on her. The hill outside the Billy's house."

"Of course."

They all started to run towards the house and when they arrived they were shocked by what they saw.

**That's it. I figured y'all could use a cliff hanger. Review and tell me what you think please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the new chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Last Time:**

_They brainstormed ideas about where the girls could be till Paul recieved a call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Paul."_

_"Bella, where are you three?"_

_"Well that's for us to know, and you to figure out. Now we will give you a few hints. Here is the first one, go to the place we first met. There you will find your next clue. Bye babe."_

_Bella hung up and Paul was confused for a bit. _

_"What did she mean the place you first met?"_

_"I don't know Se- of course!"_

_"What?"_

_"The place we first met, the place I imprinted on her. The hill outside the Billy's house."_

_"Of course."_

_They all started to run towards the house and when they arrived they were shocked by what they saw._

**Now:**

They saw a table on top of the hill with something on it, no girls in sight. They walked over to the table and saw that on the table was a shopping bag from the store _Prank Heaven. _They looked at each other and gulped. They cautiously looked in the bag and breathed a sigh of relief when they only found a note. Paul reached in the bag and removed the note and opened reading it out loud.

"Do you like our bag? We purchased a lot of useful merchandise from there. For your next clue go to the place where Jared confessed the truth to Kim about why he was following her."

They all looked at Jared, to see him blushing, and looking down at his feet.

"Jared?"

"Yes Sam?"

"What did that note mean about you following Kim?"

"It was before I told her about the imprint, we weren't together. I was following her because I loved seeing her face. She caught me and made me explain so I did. I explained about the imprint and everything."

"How did she react?"

"Well Seth, she told me to give some time to think, then left."

"How long did she take to think?"

"Sam do you remember those couple of days where I couldn't think straight?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's how long it took her, just a few days."

"Wow, yeah."

"Where did you tell her the truth?"

"Let's see, I had just spoken to you on the phone Paul. It was at Sue's diner."

"Alright, let's go."

They all followed Sam's order and left for the diner. When they arrived the walked in and saw Sue at the counter. Sue saw the pack and walked over to greet them.

"Hello guys, what can I do for you?"

"Mom, has Bella, Kim, or Emily come in today?"

"Yes, they did. They asked me to give this to you guys."

Sue handed them a piece of paper. They thanked her and walked outside to read it. Paul opened it and read aloud what it said.

"Almost there one more. Go to the place where an engagement happened. There you will find your last clue."

Paul looked up and started to think till it came to him. He turned to Sam expectantly.

"Sam where did you propose to Emily at?"

"In the forest why?"

"Because, think about it the note said where an engagement happened. The only one engaged is the two of you, and these places have been where something happened for the three girls. First with Bella on the hill top, where I imprinted on her, next with the diner and Kim learning about the imprint then finally with Emily where you proposed."

"Of course. Come on it's this way."

They all ran into forest and towards where Sam proposed. When they reached the clearing they saw a box in the middle of it. They ran out to the box and Sam opened it to see pictures of the girls all laughing, as well as a plate of cookies. Sam picked up the cookies and passed them out while Jared picked up the pictures and Paul grabbed the note and started to read out loud.

"This is the last note, now if you want to find us go where the day started. Better hurry before we eat it all!"

They all looked at each other before Jacob put the pieces together.

"Sam and Emily's place!"

"What?"

"Think about it Leah, I dropped Bella off there, and they were baking and cooking. The note said where the day started, that is where it started. Also about them eating it all, that's where the food is."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all ran towards the house and when they arrived they heard nothing. They entered the house and saw that no one was in the living room or the kitchen. They went upstairs and found all three girls watching a movie in the master bedroom, laying down on the bed. When they saw the pack they stood up, paused their movie and walked passed them and downstairs. The pack followed them into the living room and sat down on the couches, while the three girls stayed standing. Each girl walked over and sat on their guys' laps. After a few minutes Seth couldn't take it anymore and asked the question that was on his mind.

"Girls why did you spray us with the bazooka and then run? Plus send us on a chase?"

It was Bella who answered.

"It was fun. We decided to see if our guys could remember little details. We were origionally just going to spray you and then run, but then we decided to have a bit of fun. Before we came down to the beach we went to the different places and set up. After we sprayed you guys we drove around for a bit to see if you were following us. When we saw that you weren't we came here and started a movie. I called Paul when we arrived at the house. Are you guys mad?"

Paul put her worries to rest.

"No babe, we aren't."

Bella smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. They stayed at the house the rest of the day, till it was time for the bonfire. When they arrived they saw the elders there as well. It was time for Bella to learn the legends. Bella listened intently to the legends and when the one about imprinting came up Bella smiled and grabbed Paul's hand and leaned back into him. She saw Emily and Kim do the same to their imprint. After the elders left the others hung out and talked till late in the night.

Afterwards, Paul drove Bella home in her truck. When they arrived he got out and ran around the front to her door which he opened and helped her out of the truck. He walked her up to her door and stayed in the yard till she was in the house with the door closed and locked. He walked to the edge of the woods, and stood there till she came to the window and waved to him, which he waved back. After she left the window he entered the woods, wolfed up and ran home. When he was home he layed down and closed his eyes thinking that today had been perfect.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it. Yay, they're together now! Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
